Makuu the great leader of the crocodiles
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Today Makuu and the other crocodiles were swimming in the watering hole. Today some crocodiles from a different water way came they were hoping to join the float.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 an old friend

Today Makuu and the other crocodiles were swimming in the watering hole. Today some crocodiles from a different water way came they were hoping to join the float.

One of the females came up. "Hello Makuu remember me?" she asked.

Makuu got surprised and his head dunked in the water.

"Same Makuu." she said.

Makuu shook himself off. He looked at the female croc.

"It's me Kwashi," she said.

Makuu was surprised he hasn't seen Kwashi in ages. "I can't believe you remember me." Makuu said.

"Yes it has been a long time." Kwashi said. "Me and my fellow crocs come to join your float because where we come from times became hard for the crocs." she said. "It's no longer safe for us there everything was destroyed by a terrible storm. All the animals where we're from left and scattered." she said.

"You better talk to king Simba he rules the pride lands I'm sure he will welcome you and your fellow crocs." Makuu said.

Kwashi went to Simba and explained the situation and how Makuu agreed to let her and her crocs join his float. "You are most welcome to live here. As long as you follow the rules." Simba said.

"My crocs and I respect the circle of life. We know we cannot return to our home. Thank you for your kindness." Kwashi said.

Kwashi made it back to the crocodiles watering hole.

"Welcome to the float Kwashi." Makuu said.

"Thank you Makuu." Kwashi said. She placed her head against him. "You know I really missed you." she said.

"I missed you too." Makuu said.

Soon the Kwashi and her crocs got settled.

The Lion guard heard of Kwashi's situation and wanted to help. "Makuu who are these nice animals?" Kwashi asked.

"Kwashi this is the lion guard they protect the circle of life. Kion is Simba's son." Makuu said.

"You two already know each other?" Bunga asked.

"Yes Kwashi and I knew each other when we were little. Her family left when they heard her father's brother's float need their help. I haven't seen Kwashi for years after that until now." Makuu said.

"Yes I remember when I met Makuu." Kwashi said.

Flashback.

 _Young croc Makuu was swimming in the water and saw another young croc and she laughed and chased him. Makuu swam to his mother and crawled on to her. She looked at him. "That's Kwashi." His mother said._

 _"Kind of shy isn't he mom?" Kwashi said._

 _"Maybe he wouldn't be if you said hello." her mother said._

 _Kwashi came up. "Hello, Makuu." she said._

 _Makuu shied away._

 _"I said hello." she said._

 _"Aren't going to say 'hello?'" his mother asked._

 _Makuu shook his head no._

 _"What you're not scared are you?" his mother said._

 _Makuu shook his head no again.  
_

 _"Then say hello." His mother said._

 _"hello." Makuu said._

 _Soon the two started playing._

"If there is anything the lion guard can do to help you let us know." Kion said.

"I'm fine now." Kwashi said.

After a few months. A crocodile in Makuu's float spread the word. Makuu and Kwashi were getting married. All the animals were excited.

"Dad are we going to attend the wedding?" Kion asked.

"Of course we are as the royal family was must attend wedding events." Simba said.

The wedding of Makuu and Kwashi was a joyous moment for the crocodiles.

Things were perfect.

Makuu couldn't be any happier.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 breeding season

Today the lion guard saw the crocodiles were up to something they were digging.

"Why are you digging?" Fuli asked.

"It's breeding season for us crocodiles, it's the time of year we lay our eggs." Makuu said.

"I'm very excited this season I'm going to lay my first clutch of eggs." Kwashi said.

"Then it must be a busy time for you guys." Ono said.

"It is." Makuu said. "At this time of year we are more territorial because we are trying to protect our nests." Makuu said.

"Understood we'll make sure you are undisturbed." Kion said.

Kion made it back to his dad of the situation.

"I'm glad you are going to make sure the crocodiles are undisturbed when they are breeding last thing we need is a bunch of angry crocodiles." Simba said.

Now whenever they passed the crocodiles' watering hole they saw the crocs guarding their nest.

Makuu even watched his own nest for his mate when she left to get a drink. When a Nile monitor got close Makuu or Kwashi came up and scared it off.

Today they saw something different Kwashi was digging up the nest. They went to investigate. They heard little chirping sounds. They saw baby crocodiles crawling in the nest.

"Look at all of them." Kion said.

Then they saw Kwashi grab on the eggs and roll it around in her mouth. Then the baby croc broke out. Makuu was watching and remembered when he was a baby crocodile. Kwashi placed the baby croc back in the nest. "Stay right there little lady." she said.

There were 26 babies.

"There are so many." Bunga said.

One the babies began wander off. Makuu grabbed him with his mouth and put him back in the nest. "Stay right there." he said.

One of the babies bit Kion's tail. "OUCH!" Kion said.

"Sorry about that, Kion nipping is a baby crocs way of saying hello." Kwashi said.

"That's okay they're just babies." Kion said.

One of the baby crocs started snapping a flying insect. "Hadiya be careful." Kwashi said.

"So baby crocs like to eat bugs?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, that is what crocodiles eat when they are small. Soon little fish on their menu." Makuu said.

"I see." Fuli said.

The baby crocs sure were cute. "They are now part of the circle of life." Kion said.

"They sure are." Kwashi said.

To be continued.


End file.
